princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lily Ford/Ubisoft is apparently teasing "Prince of Persia" for E3 2015
.]] ...Or at least, that's what some video gaming websites would lead you to believe. Now, there is no doubt that Ubisoft, or Ubisoft Montreal (whichever of the two), will be presenting upcoming games or updates about currently released games for the 2015 E3 event. They're appearances at the center will be June 15, 2015, at 3pm PT, 6pm ET and 10pm GMT; and June 16, 2014 - 8am AET. Said appearances will be live-streamed by E3 2015 Live Streams and Press Conferences and more than likely available on YouTube in some shape or form. , noted gamer and ''Halo fan, is going to be one of their presenters for their conference.Ubisoft E3 2015 Predictions: Assassin's Creed, The Division, Aisha Tyler And More Assassin's Creed: Syndicate and , among other games, are certain to be Ubisoft's major headliners for their presentation at the convention. (the Prince, Warrior Within) tweets about E3 2015.@Robin_A_Downes - June 3, 2015]] What is less certain or even likely, however, is the announcement of another Prince of Persia game in any shape or form. However, gaming websites are chomping at the bit for news regarding the twenty year old gaming franchise currently under Ubisoft's wing. Or rather, Ubisoft's storage locker.Rumor: Ubisoft To Announce New Prince of Persia At E3 2015E3 2015: A new Prince of Persia could be presented Minor league gaming and media websites like Attack of the Fanboy, Gamespresso and idigitaltimes are speculating that a possible Prince of Persia game is on the horizon because of a tweet made by voice actor Robin Atkin Downes, June 3, 2015. His tweet, "Looking forward to it! #princeofperisa and #georgewashington will be there", have given writers the basis of speculation. Downes either "leaked" info on a new Prince of Persia game, or was "hinting" at a new Prince of Persia by way of teasing the fanbase.New Prince of Persia Game to be Revealed at E3, According to Voice Actor However, shoving aside the hype for a moment: Robin is the voice of the The Sands of Time-era Prince in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within and George Washington in Assassin's Creed III. His tweet is more than likely saying, "Hey, I'm going to be at E3 2015" and not "hey guys, there might be a new Prince of Persia game coming out. Just not saying". Downes's reasons for being at E3 2015 are more than likely connected to whatever Ubisoft is presenting (I'm guessing Assassin's Creed: Syndicate), considering he hyperlinked a tweet from Ubisoft's official twitter account from the day before (June 2, 2015).@Ubisoft - June 2, 2015 The June 2, 2015 tweet doesn't even tease or hint at Prince of Persia, it's promoting the upcoming Assassin's Creed game. Remember Ubisoft Engineer Drew James? He made a tweet in April 2014 about a possible new Prince of Persia game with, "What's next for Prince of Persia? #UbiReflections #UbiMiiSTY". Nothing came of it and he lost his twitter account as a result.Ubisoft Engineer Teases New ‘Prince of Persia’ Game Before Losing Twitter Account So, yeah. This is more than likely another case misunderstanding, a slow pre-E3 news day and the thirsty hopes of a fanbase dying for something new. If it's not, you'll know as soon as a new article pops up and blog denouncing this one appears. References Category:Blog posts Category:News